


Jeff the Killer x Slender Man (Oneshot/Drabble Collection)

by OhNoMyEdge



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: A teenager gets a crush on a 1000 year old faceless man - more at seven, At least I think????, Be prepared to be hit in the face with a fuck-ton of headcanons, But then again so am I - so I can't really judge, Does this count as underage?, Drabbles, For every fanfiction I write - an angel fucking dies, Gay, How do you kiss someone without a face? These questions and more will not be answered, I mean it's not sexual, I should write tags for fanfictions for a living, I will not write tentacle porn in this - you cannot make me, Jeff gets shot but doesn't die, Jeff is a little shit, Jeff is really gay in this, M/M, No sex because Slender don't have a dick, Slender doesn't know what to do with him, The Creepypasta fandom is bad and you should feel bad, also yeah, eh whatever, headcanons, oneshots, unfortunately, £1 per tag - I'd be a millionaire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2020-10-19 21:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20663891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhNoMyEdge/pseuds/OhNoMyEdge
Summary: It's just a place for all my Jeff the Killer x Slenderman fanfictions that are not long enough to be their own fanfics.





	1. The Man in the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to give me suggestions then I'll probably take them. Please just comment it makes me happy

Jeff ran. He ran and ran until he couldn't run anymore, he'd fucked up and he'd fucked up  _ badly _ . The police were chasing him because he made a mistake. How was he meant to know that the creepy old man, who lived on the outskirts of the small town he was in, was the chief of police? Jeff hadn't realised until it was too late and he was being chased. It didn't help that he was wanted by the police already, even though it had only been three months since he killed his parents. He hadn't expected the cops to figure out that Jeff the Killer and Jeffrey Woods were the same person, but he underestimated them and now he was paying for it.

Clumsily, Jeff tripped and fell over a tree branch. He sat there for a while as he needed to catch his breath, he had been running for a good ten minutes. The police sirens couldn't be heard anymore but he did not let that calm him. From the distance, he could hear their voices, they were going to catch him if he didn't continue running. Jeff sighed and looked up at the stars, it was a nice night and he wouldn't get caught on a night like this. Just a minute more rest, his bones ached. Their voices were louder now, if Jeff guessed correctly, they were five minutes away. Twenty more seconds of rest. He hadn't been in this forest before, apparently it was a common place for people to go missing, people thought that there was a man in the woods that would take people away. Jeff smiled at that, people were always so superstitious, Jeff would be fine, nothing but critters lived here. Ten more seconds of rest. If Jeff had a house to camp out in he wouldn't stay for so long in other people's houses. It would prevent a lot of accidents that had happened previously. He would like to have a place to stay, maybe he could live in a house in the country so he could hide out. An abandoned house sounded nice right about now. Five more seconds of rest left. Jeff laughed to himself, where would he find a place like that?

Three...

Two...

One...

Jeff was up and running again once the minute was up. He was slower then before due to the pain in his legs but he did not let that stop him. The police were very close to him now, they were shouting at him and he could hear their voices, but he paid no mind to them.

Once Jeff came to a tall and rusty iron gate, he paused. There were padlocks that closed the gate shut tightly even though it looked like no one had been through it in years. Jeff didn't know if he should run left or right or get over the gate. A bullet rocketed into the grass beside him. He hoped that his climbing skills from his childhood were still intact. He lifted himself with his arms and threw himself over. Jeff thought that he'd lost them and that he was saf-  ** _BANG!_ **

Fuck...

Jeff was shot in the right leg. It didn't register with him until he fell to the ground and his leg started hurting like a bitch.

"FUCK! Son of a bitch, that hurt!" Jeff yelled at the officers that were trying to scale the gate.

"Stay on the ground and remain silent!" One of the officers shouted.

"Fuck off!" Jeff got up and limped away. He hadn't been shot before but he had been stabbed so he knew how to deal with intense amounts of pain. But being shot in the leg was a huge hindrance. As he hobbled away he heard the thump of the officers clearing the gate. Fuck, he would need a miracle to get out of this. 

As he walked, Jeff noticed something. Some of the trees had pieces of paper stuck to them. The notes had drawings on them that looked like they were drawn by children, which somehow made them creepy. When he passed a tree with one of the notes, he took it. 

**DON'T LOOK OR IT TAKES YOU**

Weird. His mind went back to the superstitions about the man in the woods, was this related to him? It could just be someone messing with him. Since this was an abandoned place, teenagers would visit and mess around here often, so it could just be one of them taking advantage of the superstition. But still, something didn't feel right...

Jeff's energy was depleting quickly and he knew that he would collapse quickly, but he had to keep going. His vision blurred and his breathing slowed, fuck he wouldn't have much time left. Once he came into a clearing, he fell. He no longer had the strength to keep going, no longer had the strength to get up. It was the end and he knew it. From the distance he heard a feint buzzing, it reminded him of the sound of tv static. 

The police voices were close, very close, there voices melded together into one. Their voices were too loud and overbearing and the buzzing kept getting louder and louder. It was too much for him and he put his hands over his ears. It didn't help.

The buzzing now sounded like screaming.

The voices sounded like an unintelligible mess.

His head was pounding, he could no longer feel his leg.

It needed to stop.

"Please stop," his voice was too weak to even make a sound.

Too much buzzing, too many voices.

He started to hyperventilate.

Stop.

STOP

.

.

.

Silence...

Silence took over the forest. Jeff took his hands away from his ears and opened his eyes in confusion. When he sat up he noticed that he could feel his leg again. His leg was completely healed... Jeff was really confused, he was shot, so how could the bullet and the wound disappear? The police disappeared as well... 

Jeff looked around the clearing but nothing was there, no people or even animals. Confused, Jeff got up. He was about to step out of the clearing when he heard footsteps from behind him. Tense, Jeff turned around and was met face to face with someone with no face.

Jeff screamed.

It took a while for Jeff to calm down, while he was freaking out the perso- no thing stared at him. Once he calmed down he looked at the thing in disbelief.

"What the fuck??? Who??? ..." Jeff was lost for words. Then he remembered the officers.

"Did..." He pointed behind him "did you stop them? Did you... my leg... What are you!?" The thing nodded it's head as if it understood all Jeff wanted to say. Then it pointed at Jeff's hand. Jeff looked down in confusion, all he had in his hand was the note and he doubted the creature would waste it's time with a scribbled message from god knows where.

"What? What about my hand?"

**Give me back my page.**

Jeff was taken aback. Where did that voice come from? Was it the creature? Why did it want the page?

**It's _my _page, give it back. Also 'creature' is a very rude phrase, Jeffrey.**

Jeff sputtered, it just read his mind, it knows his name? In fear of angering this being (?) even more, Jeff gave it back the page/

**Thank you.**

"Who are you? What is happening!?" Jeff was having a mental breakdown, seeing a supernatural creature does that to a person. The being straightened its tie (Why was he wearing a suit, Jeff would never know) and placed its hands behind its back.

**Sorry, I shouldn't be so rude, you can call me Slenderman. I know you probably have a lot of questions, trust me I've heard them all. Anyway, yes I did get rid of those policemen for you, I couldn't have them arrest or kill you. About your leg, well you could call it a little trick I learned.**

Jeff nodded slowly. What he wanted to know was why-

**Well it's simple. I have been watching you for a while and I must say, you've gained quite a reputation for yourself, haven't you? But you always seem to be on the run, always being pursued by someone. I feel bad.**

"Right... so what do you want from me?"

**I have an offer for you. I know you don't like to be on the run and I know you want a place to stay.**

Jeff perked up at this was he-

**Yes I am. I'm inviting you to live with me in my mansion.**

Slender extended his hand towards Jeff.

**What do you say?**

Jeff was still confused, why would a supernatural being want to live with someone?

**I guess you could say that I'm...**

"Lonely?"

**Yeah, yeah possibly. Now do you take the offer or not?**

Jeff thought for a while before shrugging, what was the worst that could happen?

"Sure, why not?" Jeff grabbed Slender's hand, but didn't do anything with it, "Do I shake-" Before Jeff could finish his sentence Slender began pulling him along.

**Come on we don't have all day Jeffrey.**

Okay, this was happening. Jeff didn't protest though, what would be the point? He just hoped the mansion had a tv.


	2. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slender and Jeff talk about some deep shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't like dialogue-heavy shots then don't read this.

Slender woke up slowly and rubbed his head. Something had woke him up and he was less than pleased by it, what was making noise at 2am? He sat up, only to find his view, and movement, being blocked by someone. He turned on his lamp to see Jeff sitting crossed legged on his stomach, he looked like he wanted to say something but just couldn't find the words.

**Jeff? What are you doing up so late? You need to sleep.**

Slender's usual intimidating voice was dampened by his tiredness. Jeff shifted so his legs were hanging over the edge of the bed.

"Goodmorning..." Jeff was really quiet, it wasn't a side of him that Slender had seen before.

**Goodmorning? Is everything alright?**

Jeff paused for a moment, "If I tell you, will you promise not to laugh?"

Slender sat up and Jeff shifted so he was on his lap.

**Jeff, why on earth would I laugh at you? I may be many things but I'm not a dick.**

That earned a laugh from Jeff, "Okay, okay. It's just..." Another pause, "Recently, I've been having these nightmares, they're not long but they...uh...they scare me," He scratched his neck and brought his knees up to his chest.

Slender looked at Jeff concerned. This was the first time something like this came up, and Jeff had been staying with him for a month now. Slender was glad Jeff was beginning to trust him.

**What are these nightmares about? When exactly did they start?**

"They started a week before I met you and they've happened every night since. I'm in my old house watching my family eat dinner, I'm never with them. They're happy and laughing and smiling..." He trailed off.

**Don't take this the wrong was Jeff, but how are these nightmares?**

"I killed my family..."

**Oh...**

Slender nodded in realization. Something like that would be difficult to see.

**Do you miss your family? Do you regret what you did?**

Jeff shrugged, "I never liked my parents and I don't miss them but I do miss my brother. I regret what I did a lot, we were a family despite the lack of connection we had. I wish I never killed them."

**If you could go back, would you?**

Jeff thought about it for a moment before shaking his head.

**Why?**

"I would want them to still be alive, yes, but if I went back then I would never meet you. I uh," He laughed nervously, "really like you."

Slender smiled, the best he could smile without a face, and wrapped his arms around Jeff, who accepted the hug with no hesitation.

**I really like you too, Jeff. Do you want to sleep here with me? It might help with your nightmares.**

"Oh uh sure!" Jeff blushed lightly and laughed. He laid down next to Slender and got under the covers, "You sure this is okay?"

**I wouldn't of offered if it wasn't, Jeff.**

"Oh yeah," He laughed once again, "That makes sense."

Slender rolled his 'eyes' and laid down.

**Goodnight.**

"Night." Jeff smiled up at Slender and bit his lip. He leaned forward and gave him a small kiss, he then closed his eyes and was out in an instance.

Slender chuckled and ran his hand through Jeff's hair.

**I love you, Jeff.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you enjoyed that gay shit. I will write more soon x

**Author's Note:**

> Who rushes endings? Me


End file.
